slave_haremfandomcom-20200214-history
Roxanne
Roxanne is the first party member and slave of Michio Kaga. Appearance Roxanne is described as stunningly beautiful, with enchanting reddish brown eyes, magnificent lips, thick chestnut brown hair, and big breasts. Her height is similar to Michio's, a little over 160 cm. She has soft floppy dog ears on her head. Personality Roxanne is a kind and patient person who normally helps those she cares about and doesn't mind doing work if it helps others. She does not like fighting other people and would rather get along with them. Even if they insult her, she would rather just try to ignore them. However, when someone disrespects someone she cares about she gets aggressive and defends her loved one. In contrast with her gentle nature, she enjoys fighting demons, having fought them since she was a small child. Accordingly, she believes that before fighting, a person should be properly prepared, from preparing the right equipment to maintaining the equipment, to ensure their performance. This shows her seriousness and cautiousness. She has a somewhat empty-headed side to her, because she thinks that anyone can dodge like her if they try, when in actuality this nearly impossible. She is also not very good at teaching people how to dodge, being very vague and using sounds instead of proper words, thinking that others will be able to understand what she means. Roxanne's willingness to believe almost anything Michio says shows that she has become somewhat fanatical towards him, saying that he can do what he can simply because "He's Master". This has extended to her becoming immediately angered if someone insults him in any way. Background When she was young, her parents died, so she was taken in by her aunt and uncle. In the vicinity of where she lived, NT Ants used to appear. So they used to hunt them, and collect Poison Stings. She could locate them from their smell, so there was no place for them to hide. Because their elders used to get angry, if they carried the stings home, they used to kill other demons in the forest with those stings. Because they were only kids, and not strong enough, it used to take them few hours.Even if she attacked, they wouldn’t budge in the slightest. The place where she used to live was surrounded by Non-R.E.M Golems. So they used to collect Poison Stings by hunting NT Ants, and then used the stings on Non-R.E.M Golems, which can’t normally be killed by kids. If she was found out first, before they shoot twenty stings, she would simply shoot the stings while dodging its attacks. After the monster got poisoned, she would continue to dodge its attacks until it collapsed. Her attacks were completely ineffective. Not only that, if she had received even one of their attacks, she would’ve been dead. Those who were not strong enough, died even from a light graze of their attacks. She had no option but to dodge. It was safe, however, for they eventually died thanks to Poison Stings she received from NT Ants. She used to call other kids to play, but she was scolded, and was banned from playing with others. Because there was no other kid on her level. At some point, her beauty and large breasts drew the attention of a young man, causing him to leave his fiance. The woman, blaming Roxanne for seducing him, made is so that her aunt would not be able to earn enough money to pay their taxes. In order to pay their taxes, the family was forced to sell Roxanne to slavery. To protect Roxanne from that vengeful woman, her uncle made a deal with Alan that she can't be sold to a wolfkin. While under Alan, Roxanne learned the Brahim language. Chronology 【Vale】 Roxanne was introduced during Michio's first visit to Vale by Alan the Slave Merchant. Alan had offered her to Michio, but seeing that Michio couldn't afford her at the time Alan offered to hold her for 10 days while Michio gathered money. (5 days in the manga) 【Vale Labyrinth】 Roxanne's New Master On the 10th day(5th in the manga) after Alan's offer, Michio returned and purchased Roxanne. Together, they left and headed for the Vale Pavilion. After a minor misunderstanding, Michio told Roxanne that he came form a distant land and admitted that he lacked common sense of the area. He requested that she assist in teaching him common sense as well as how to read and write in the Brahim language to which she hesitantly agreed. Equipment, Jobs, and Labyrinths The next day, Michio asks Roxanne about weapons with skills and empty slots. Roxanne doesn't understand the concept of slots, because only Michio can see them. She does tell him though that one needs a Monster Card and a Master Smith to create a piece of equipment with a skill. She also tells him about the jobs Monk and Priest, which allows the person to use healing skills; she also tells him everything she knows about labyrinths. 【Quratar】 A New Home and Slave Roxanne accompanies Michio to Quratar. After renting a house, the two go explore the local labyrinth. She then goes with Michio back to Alan's to acquire a new slave. This is where she meets Sherry. She welcomes Sherry, and impresses the dwarf with her combat capability. Abilities Roxanne possesses an abnormally high amount of agility and impressive depth and motion perception. With these she is able to determine the moment her opponents attack and move millimeters away from where they would strike, allowing her to make immediate counter-attacks. She also possesses high stamina allowing her to keep dodging multiple opponents for a substantial amount of time. She possesses a powerful sense of smell, even by wolfkin standards, allowing her to tell whether there are people or demons nearby in a labyrinth. This sense of smell is strong enough to even determine what kind of demon, to some extent. This allows her to inform her party beforehand of what is nearby and decide the proper path to take. Roxanne is skilled in the use of a one-handed sword in her dominant hand paired up with a shield in her non-dominant hand. Equipment *Rapier of Hypnosis *Steel Shield *Damascus Steel Forehead Protector *Dragon Leather Jacket *Hard Leather Gloves *Hard Leather Shoes of Willow *Sacrificial Misanga Relationships Family Father and Mother Roxanne's parents died when she was young so there is not much information on her relationship with them. Aunt and Uncle Roxanne's aunt and uncle took her in after her parents' deaths. Companions As the Number 1 Slave, Roxanne holds a position of authority among Michio's slaves. This makes her the undisputed leader whenever Michio isn't around, and the person who gives orders in combat when Michio himself isn't giving any. Michio Kaga Roxanne feels a deep sense of loyalty and love for Michio. She is willing to follow any of his orders without question. The only exception to this is when she feels his life is in danger, although she will obey if Michio orders her to. Her love and loyalty to Michio is so strong that she wishes to die alongside him and never be freed if he dies before her. Roxanne's admiration occasionally extends to delusions about Michio. Sherry Roxanne has a great deal of trust in Sherry, who seems to act as her adjutant among the slaves. Roxanne sees Sherry as a dependable companion who has a vast amount of knowledge to share whenever asked and seems awed at how well read the dwarf is. Miria Roxanne and Miria have a very close relationship. This began when Roxanne was forced to act as an interpreter between Miria and the rest of the party. She also taught Miria how to speak Brahim so that the catkin could speak to the others directly. Which led to the two being as close as sisters. Roxanne knows that Miria will follow her orders and has complete trust in her. Vesta Roxanne and Vesta have a good relationship. Roxanne helps Vesta adapt to her new life, understanding how much better being Michio's slave is compared to being owned by anyone else. She also helps Vesta become less timid and become more self-confident, being patient and waiting for the dragonkin to grow at her own pace. Roxanne acts as something of a mother/older sister towards Vesta. Rutina Roxanne and Rutina didn't have an amicable relationship initially. This was due to the latter's disrespectful attitude towards Michio; this led her to decide to discipline Rutina. Whatever was said or done wasn't shown in detail, but now Roxanne is confident that Rutina will follow all her orders without complaint or question. This leads Roxanne to be harder on Rutina than any of Michio's other slaves. Allies Alan Alan was the Slave Merchant who bought Roxanne when she became a slave. She seems to hold no ill will towards him and was amicable when they met again after being bought, possibly because he sold her to Michio, whom she grew to love. Enemies Baradam Woman Roxanne disliked Baradam Woman for causing her family financial problems which led to the former being sold into slavery. Despite this, she didn't want to kill her when given the chance and was not interested in fighting her at all until the latter insulted Michio. Roxanne also feels thankful for what she did because it led to her meeting Michio and her currently happy life. Sabo Baradam Trivia * Roxanne has taken it upon herself to be the one in charge of performing maintenance for the party's equipment. Gallery Roxanne 001.jpg Roxanne with an Amber Necklace.jpg Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Wolfkin Category:Slaves